


The Girl

by softomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softomi/pseuds/softomi
Summary: have you ever cried because you felt your heart was overwhelmed with love; the feeling of love just knocking you so hard that you just had to weep.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Girl

Atsumu swore to himself that no matter what; no girl was going to ever make him settle down. No one was going to get him to fall in love enough to make him choose them over his career. Atsumu made a promise to himself, he was going to reach the top; he was going to be the best of the best and no girl was going to pull him back from that.

Not even the love of his life, not you.

Call it hope or just plain stupidity; but when you started dating Atsumu, you ignored the red flags. On the first date; he didn’t even introduce himself at first, what came from his mouth was neither a compliment nor cute remarks. On the first date, he sets the menu down, eyes staring at you, captivating you.

“I don’t intent on getting married or having kids, if that’s what you want, then I suggest leaving.”

You didn’t leave, in fact, those things weren’t even on your mind the slightest. Just like Atsumu, you were interested in a companion not a one way lane into settling down. But the longer you two were together, the more you began to imagine yourself with those honeymoon eyes.

He noticed right away and he was quick to shut it down. Even after years together, he was still adamant on not letting any girl falter him. He thought you understood.

Atsumu coined himself a simple man, he only needed three things in his life: himself, volleyball, and sex. He said that to your face during an argument. It was the argument that caused you to leave, because if after four years together, all he thought of you was sex; then it wasn’t worth anything.

Yet here you were, a month later; knocking on his door. A girl answered, her body covered in his t-shirt. He wasted no time. He leaned on the doorframe, the smug look on his face as he asked if you were here to win him back.

“No.” Your eyes didn’t falter, they weren’t shaking, you were not going to let him win; you weren’t going to cry over a boy pretending to be a man, “I’m pregnant.”

His smile falters, “You’re kidding.”

You place a hand over your stomach, “I’m not expecting you to be the father of a child you don’t care about.” It was these moments when he truly found you amazing; the way you could stay headstrong when he knows you want to break down, “You deserve to know and that’s it. Now you know.”

He was reluctant to show up; in fact he was forced into this. Osamu childlocked him in the car as they drove to the hospital for your first check up. You had invited Osamu as he was the uncle to be; but the moment you saw him, ugly box dye blonde hair and all, you frowned.

“I’m so excited!” Osamu was jumping in his seat, “I think it’s gonna be a girl.”

You laugh, “It’s still too early to tell, but I hope so too.”

“Boys are better.” Atsumu’s voice is filled with bitter.

“No one asked you.” When he expects a frown from you, what he receives is a smile. You dig your fingers to pull his hair, he’s screeching in the middle of the waiting room, “No one asked you to be here, so shut your mouth; look pretty and stay quiet.”

Your fingers interlocked with Osamu’s, you two stared at the screen of your baby. The sudden heartbeat of the child made Osamu gasp, it made you tear up, it made Atsumu feel nothing. He sat unaffected, a small scowl on his face.

“It’s a girl.” Osamu told him over a meal. Atsumu is not shocked in the slightest, “The baby is a girl.” Osamu repeats.

Atsumu is chewing his food slowly, a sudden foul taste in his mouth, “I heard you.”

“Then why don’t you care?” Osamu watches his brother eat as though he wasn’t about to be a father to be, “She needs all the help she can get.”

The image of your face sticks to his mind, “She didn’t want me to be the father, then why should I act like I care.”

“I’m talking about the baby.” Osamu’s words cut him deep, “Mom and dad are coming this weekend; I told them about the baby.”

Atsumu cleaned his apartment to prepare for the weekend. He knew once his mother walked in, she would lecture him about the mess. But as he sat Sunday night, alone with the television on in the background; his cell phone displayed your social media post. A happy family picture: you, his parents, Osamu.

She didn’t want you over. Sorry Tsumu, I couldn’t change her mind.  
It wasn’t like he cared anyways, he didn’t respond to his brother’s text. Instead, he went to a bar and dragged another girl home. He wasn’t going to let you win, he wasn’t going to let a silly girl like you settle him down.

“What.” You weren’t fully opening your door for him, you weren’t even going to invite him in.

Atsumu stands with his hands buried in his jacket, “Samu says he can’t make it to the appointment, he says I have to go.”

You close the door on him. The door locking loudly and he’s rolling his eyes. An hour passes; when you open the door to leave for your appointment, he stands to his feet.

“About time.” Atsumu grumbles.

“Why are you still here?” Though you sent him a question, you’re walking away from him.

Atsumu waves his phone, “Samu said he wanted picture proof that I went with you. Smile sweetheart.” You smack the phone from his hand, “Rude.”

“Don’t follow me.” You’re snapping at him as he walks behind you.

To outsiders, it looked like a lover’s quarrel; to you it was like having shit following you everywhere. You two had even taken separate cabs to the hospital. He’s amused seeing you slightly waddle, at twenty-four weeks, your stomach was growing.

“And your relation to the mother?” The front desk lady looked at Atsumu.

“He’s just a friend.” You assure the lady.

She nods, “Okay, well we’ve placed some restrictions on who can enter the room; as of right now only family members can enter.”

“I’m the father.” Atsumu states bluntly.

You sigh deeply, “Unfortunately.”

The room was rather bare than the last time. The silence of the room made it awkward as you looked at him. There used to be a moment in time when you could picture him with a child, you pictured him with his child on his back, running in circles of the living room as they giggled.

“What.” He notices you staring at him.

“Can I hold your hand?” Your voice is quiet, different than he’s ever heard before.

“Why?”

You exhale, turning your head to look away from him, “Nevermind.”

But the stillness of the room suddenly holds different, as he laced his fingers with yours, there’s a moment of clarity.

It was nearing your due date and Osamu was taking no chances. He was with you practically every day and when he couldn’t be there for you, Atsumu was in his place. You had gotten used to seeing him, your snarky remarks lessened over time, but not much differred; not even his lifestyle.

The girl looked at you up and down, “Sorry, I think you might have the wrong place.”

Atsumu appears behind her, “I think it’s you who has the wrong place.” He’s shoving her clothes into her hands, pushing the girl out the door as you step into his place.

“Didn’t know you’d have company.” You took off your shoes, walking straight to the kitchen to raid his refridgerator. Ever since you started coming over more, the more you noticed his refrigerator was stocked with healthier options.

“Jealous?” He’s teasingly drinking a cup of coffee that smells like heaven for you.

“Oh my god.” You press a hand onto your stomach, a groan on your lips.

He stands straight up, throwing the cup into the sink, running to you, “What? Is she coming?”

You shoot him a smile, “Gotcha.”

He doesn’t find it funny, he’s actually lecturing you on why that wasn’t funny. But you suddenly feel it, the sharpness in your body; the way it causes you to clutch the edge of the kitchen counter. The sudden rush of panic in your eyes makes him go blank.

Nineteen hours, that’s how long it took. Nineteen sleepless hours, nineteen hours of holding your hand, nineteen hours until he held his daughter in his hand. 

The awe in his eyes, the sudden clenching of his heart when he looked into her innocent eyes, he had fallen in love. He was so in love, he was crying. He was sobbing at the vending machine, at two in the morning in the silent hospital hallway; bending his knees, using an arm to try and silence himself, he bawled. Even as a distant door opened, the silent tune of isn’t she lovely plays; Atsumu wept.


End file.
